Like The Sun
by Kryptics
Summary: A collection poems that I've decided to create. Most of them deal with Kenshin's past and him having to deal with it in the present. Almost all of the poems will have moral lessons. Please read! RandR please.
1. Like the Sun

Author's Note: This poem came to me when I was watching the Samurai X movies for the thousandth time. The people in the poem are supposed to be Shinta (little Kenshin ^_^) and a woman who helped raise Shinta before he was sold into slavery. It's suppose to be a lesson that Kenshin learned long ago but forgot until he defeated Shishio and revisited Tomoe's grave and while he is standing there he remembers. I think it's ok, but you are the judge!     

Like the Sun

 Together we sat there under the sun.

Just he and I,

After all work was done.

I looked at the sun with steady gaze,

And we spoke of a matter

We'd remember all of our days.

"Grow up to be just like the sun,"

I said to he,

"Whose work is almost never done."

"Give light and warmth to those that you can,

For if you do this,

You will be a very great man."

But he just shook his head,

Looked up at me

And after a moment, finally said:

"I do not wish to be like the sun in the sky,

It stays far from us 

And cares not when we die."

"While we're all upset and crying,"

He said to me,

"The sun keeps on going while people are dying."

For a moment we sat with nothing to say,

For I couldn't believe

What this boy said today.

But after that moment I let out a smile

And gave a squeeze

To his hand I had been holding all the while.

For I now understood what he had proclaimed,

And looking at him, realized,

That things need to be explained.

"If I were to die the very next day,

You would not stop living.

On this earth you would stay."

"For we depend on the sun everyday to live,

And what would we do,

If warmth the sun did not give?"

"We all would most certainly die,

I tell you my son,

If the sun were to leave its place in the sky."

"People everyday will meet their demise,

But I beg child,

Continue to rise."

"For many people someday on you will depend 

So listen my child,

You must never wish for the end."

"Remember what I have said,

I tell you my child,

Remember this long after I'm dead."

"Continue to live day by day,

O' I beg you child,

Please hear what I say."

"Be a man whose work is almost never done,

Please my dear child,

Be like the sun."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A man with a scar stood over a grave,

Here rests a woman,

He was unable to save.

As he stared at the stone,

He remembered something.

A lesson he learned before he was grown.

A woman's voice rang in his head,

But he was sure

that this woman was dead.

Yet the words rang true and clear.

For he now knew

These were words he once held dear.

"Grow up to be just like the sun,"

She once said to me,

"Whose work is almost never done."

Those were the words he heard,

Once were forgotten,

But now he remembered word for word.

He lifted his head up to the sky,

And with heart in hand,

He began to cry.

The tears fell softy to the ground,

But the man did not care,

There was no one around.

And he stood there under the sun,

Just the wind and himself,

now that all pain was done.

Then made a promise with wind in his face,

This man did this,

Right here in this place.

This promise he would keep until he was dead,

With this in mind,

The man simply said:

"I'll be a man whose work is never done,

I promise you,

I will be like the sun."


	2. Snow Angels

Snow Angels

Author's Note: I got the inspiration for this poem from the Samurai X: Betrayal movie and I like it a lot. It's Kenshin sharing his story to others so that no one makes the same mistake he made all those years ago. It's kind of dark, but that's how I like it *evil smile*. Well, I hope you enjoy and please, please, please review!! 

Silent ice falls from the sky,

Upon this ground, many die.

This covered path that once was mud,

Stained in the color of thick red blood.

Broken footfalls cover the ground,

But to these tracks no owner is found.

Yet from a far high in a tree,

These tracks a pair of eyes does see.

The path leads to the hollow woods,

A place that once was a highway for goods.

Now a forbidden path un-walked,

For its entrance long ago was blocked.

This place is the heart of a gruesome tale,

A place where two lover's love would fail.

Where love and hatred intertwine.

Where loss and sadness would become mine.

I'll tell you the tall of this mountain path,

It's the tale of evil's unholy wrath. 

The thin line between love and hate,

And how the path was decided by fate.

The morning had come on a cold winter's day,

And a small cabin sat where two people did stay.

One was a woman, whose heart was in pain,

the other a man, who would soon lose his gain.

That night that they had they swore their love,

While the moon watched them from up above.

Their intentions that night were clear,

But they had so much on the inside to fear.

A place was found within their hearts,

Each one plays significant parts.

To each other as well as in life,

A life full of sadness and strife.

But unknown to either one,

Tomorrow, one's life would be done.

The pain and the agony gone,

All of it would vanish at dawn.

And so the sun awoke the next day,

The women left with little to say.

She left to go and set things right,

She left to go and end their fight.

Sometime later, the man arose,

And we all know how this story goes.

No woman was anywhere to be found,

Only footsteps were left on the ground.   

The man knew not where to go,

So he followed the tracks left in the snow.

To find the person who left him behind,

This was the person he was searching to find.

As he entered the woods little did he know,

That this was a place where few did go.

As the ice flacks fell gently all around,

Three men watched him with out a sound.

With a clouded mind he fought to live,

All their effort to kill him they did give.

But in the end each one of them died,

Even though they had truly tired.

Arriving at the scene, bruised and bloody,

With clothes stain and extremely muddy.

Another battle began in this place,

A battle that would soon end this race.

The women watch with tears from a far,

Looking through the door that was standing ajar. 

Turing around she saw her first lover's face, 

And decided it was time to take a stand in this place.

Taking a step out into the blazing snow,

The woman knew exactly where to go.

With heavy heart and determination,

She threw herself at the two men in desperation.

Blinded by the storm and blazing emotions,

With his mind undecided on his true devotions.

He took one final swing with a mighty cry,

And pulled down his sword, ready to die.

Through the sound of screaming and blowing snow,

The man cut down his evil foe.

But as the enemy fell so did the other,

At the same time, the sword cut down another.

A frail body and gentle face,

Had stepped in the middle of the swords space.

And lying in a heap on the snow,

In the arms of the man, there lay Tomoe.

To save another she gave up her life,

She died to end her own strife.

She cut his face to finish the scar,

And across his cheek lay a second red bar.

And from this bar, an "X" was formed,

They lay there bleeding as it stormed.

So the woman died and left the man,

She died with dagger in hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over ten years later that scar still shows,

And to those woods, no one goes.

For they hold a story that since then has pasted, 

In those woods is where it would forever last.

A meaningful story and a sad one too,

A story of what hatred can do.

So I tell you now, never hate,

Learn somehow to appreciate. 

For time is short and little we are given,

For never from the dead will we be risen.

So remember my story and remember it well,

For that was the story of what happened when love fell.

For I learned to move on and begin a new day,

Please people hear what I say.

For our time is short and someday we'll fall to our fate,

That is why we all need to love and not hate.

Remember this tale that happened among these trees,

That now only holds the winds gentle breeze. 

In this place is my story that you now know,

It is the place where angels remain in the snow.


	3. Living Soul

Author's Note: MORE KENSHIN!!!! Ok, this one is going to be about Kaoru, Kenshin, and their relationship. Kenshin is once again the speaker and starts out talking about his past and another lesson he learned (can you tell I like morals?). By the end of poem, Kenshin will be talking to the person (who taught him the lesson) about his present love relationship with Kaoru. Sound strange? Well, just read it and then you can be the judge. Oh yeah and…PLEASE review!! Ok? Enjoy!!

Living Soul

I can remember a gentle face,

I can recall a perfect place.

A loving voice and a warm smile,

A smooth hand holding mine all the while.

Yet this person's name I do not know,

To find this place I know not where to go.

But words I can still remember,

Words given to me on one cold December.

"Listen closely," they said to me.

"For there is a truth that you must see."

I was tucked away in their arms,

Safely protected from all the world's harms.

"One day I will no longer be here.

One day to you I will not be near.

You will live in this world all on your own.

This time may come before you are grown."

I looked up at them not quite clear,

With what this person wanted me to hear.

But I stayed quiet, ready to learn,

More advice I was ready to earn.

Looking out at the snow all around,

The person let their eyes look at the ground.

"This world is very unforgiving,

This world makes it so hard for living."  

"Compassion you must always show,

Give understanding to all that you know.

For even now people still can be changed,

Their lives can still be rearranged."

"Learn to act out of love and not hate,

For somehow a better world you will create."

Then they looked down at me with tears,

And in their eyes I could see many fears.

What they feared inside I did not know,

There must have been something they didn't show.

I then said to them, "I don't understand.

Won't we always walk hand in hand?"

They lowered and then shook their head,

And in this December, this is what they said:

"Always remember that you have my love,

And know that I will watch you from above."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now that person is not here,

To me, they are no longer near.

But there words they have stayed with me,

In my heart they will always be.

Back then those words were unclear,

Yet, back then we had much to fear.

But now I have seen what few have seen,

Now I believe I know what those words mean.

Right now I am watching my love,

Are you watching me from up above?

My love is smiling while at her I gaze,

Her spirit reminds me of you in your days.

Unworthy of her love is what I believed,

But despite this her love I received.

For my crimes I did not want her to forgive,

Because I did not think I should be able live.

But she continued to stay by my side,

All along she stepped with my stride.

And after all this time, I finally know,

Why you spoke those words long ago.

You told me to show compassion and care,

To all to be understanding and fair.

You said people could always changed,

People's lives, you said, could be rearranged.

All through my life I thought this I had done,

After the war I tried to show hatred to none.

But there was one person I did not see,

That person was none other than me.

I hated myself for all the people I'd killed,

And for all the battlefields I had filled.

I showed no mercy to my own soul,

Love from myself is what I stole.

Kaoru gave me a second chance at life,

She offered me a life without strife.

At first, I was too blind to take it,

In her life, I thought mine did not fit. 

Now I'm happy and content,

My life is now being well spent.

From Kaoru, I continue to receive love, 

And I hope you will still watch from above.

I can remember a gentle heart,

And a person who loved me from the start.

Now, in my heart there is no longer a hole,

For it is filled with your living soul.


	4. Can't Have

Author's note:  This is a poem about how I think Kaoru might have felt while Kenshin was living with her. In the beginning, I don't think she actually LOVED him. But after time she loved him so much, but she didn't think she could have him because he was a rurouni who might not stay with her.  She didn't think he noticed her the way she wanted him to. This poem explores that idea and how Kaoru may feel that she will never get what she wants. I wrote this poem a while ago, but I never put it up because I wasn't sure if I liked it, but I decided you guys deserved an update. Enjoy.

Can't Have

Never really noticed, but he was always there,

I sometimes took a glance, but never did I stare.

But then something happened when he walked through the door,

I began to see him as I've never seen him before.

He has a gentle smile, that makes my knees weak,

His calm voice makes it so I can't speak.

Eyes that shine like the sunlight upon the sea,

Strong arms that I can imagine holding me.

Now I find myself looking for him in the hall,

Even though I'm sure he doesn't care for me at all.

It's strange the way that your heart decides to love,

How it gives us people to think of.

Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever look my way,

O, how I dream that he will someday.

Yet, inside I know that's just a childish dream,

But then again, things are never as they seem.

Maybe one day I'll find him once more,

Someday, I may see him come back through that door.

Until that day I'll just stand by and wait,

I'll be here for God to decide my fate.

Isn't it strange how love seems to arise,

Most times it comes as a surprise.

The one thing that haunts me just like a ghost,

Is that what I can't have, is what I want most.

~That's it. Short, I know. Another poem is coming soon so sit tight and PLEASE review.


	5. Greatest Fall

Author's Note: A short poem about Battousai, how he might have felt about his role in the Revolution, and how he has changed. It's a request poem from...flyinangel777, I think. O yeah, Tomoe is pronounced "Toh" (as in the word toe) "moh" (as in the name Moe). Someone asked me that so I'm just telling you. Anyway, I hope you like it. Try to Enjoy!

Greatest Fall 

Heralded as the greatest,

Said to be the best.

Known by all with power,

Feared by all who cower.

His legacy can't be repeated,

A killer never once defeated.

Now he's just another man,

Who still has strength to stand.

Seeks to atone for spilt blood,

Once mixed with water and mud.

Discovering love again,

A broken heart to mend.

Once a tool used to destroy,

The governments perish toy.

Now a tool that protects,

A Rurouni is what he reflects.

Looking back at what was he,

The slayer he used to be.

Invincible, no equal found,

Bodies he made litter the ground.

From those days he has learned,

Knowledge in his mind now burned.

That our greatest triumph,

Is not having never fallen at all,

But rising when we fall.

~Hopefully you liked that poem. It was really short but I didn't feel like writing something long. I personally don't think it's that good. If I get some reviews for it I might keep it up, but I don't know. I'll try to get another poem up soon. 


	6. Fall

Author's Note: well, this is my next poem and yes it is once again short. This is a poem about Kenshin and Tomoe. I don't care for Tomoe that much, but I still think that their story is amazing.  It's written in Kenshin's perspective again. It doesn't have any rhyme scheme or anything. The entire poem doesn't even have a setting. It's just about Kenshin thinking about Tomoe. You guys can be the judge on whether or not it is good. PLEASE REVIEW!

Fall

Eyes that boar into me,

Look into my soul. 

Voice that calls me to go,

Where I've never been.

Words are floating towards me,

Should I listen or turn away?

The darkness stands around us,

But a speck of light remains.

If I reach for the hope that's left,

Will you fall away?

Please don't leave me reaching,

Stand by me till the end.

Cause if you leave me all alone,

I know I'll fall without you.


	7. The Weight Of The Dead

Author's Note: WOW! Two updates in one day??? I'm on a roll! ^_^ This poem is a VERY strange produce of me in a very bad mood and not having very much sleep. I thought about Kenshin and the weight he must carry with all the people he has killed. So this poem is an idea of what his nightmares might be like. But this poem is extra strange because all the dead people he will see, killed themselves. That's right; Kenshin himself didn't actually kill them. It's supposed to represent Kenshin's fear of losing everything and not being able to stop it. Interesting, no?  It's a pretty long poem and I really like it. Please tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!! 

The Weight Of The Dead

It begins in a dark room,

A room filled with a stench.

My nose wrinkles when it reaches me,

And my eyes try to see through the dark.

The blackness suddenly pulls away,

My eyes are blinded by the light.

As my eyes focus, I see it,

The fear within me.

Bodies. 

Litter the ground. 

No life to be found.

Am I alone?

Please, not alone.

Blood stains every inch of sand,

The sand on which I stand. 

The faces.

They become clear,

And I see my fear,

Friends. 

Their once bright faces,

Gone dim.

Their once clear eyes,

Reflect a pain.

Their once loud laughter,

Forever silenced.

What have they done?

I see the blades lying next to them.

Then the wounds upon their bodies,

Each one, self-inflicted.

Sadness rises within me,

Greater than the o c e a n.

But I also feel another emotion,

U n r e s t r a i n e d anger.

My knees fail me, 

My own body burdened with anger.

My fists ball,

My teeth clench.

My eyes squeeze shut,

But still my hot tears fall.

What is this anger? 

I should be mourning.

But no, I do more than grieve,

I spill anger like no other.

Why do I feel angry?

Because they've left me,

Left me all alone.

Did they think nothing of me,

Nothing, as they let their own blood flow?

They left me to this world,

With no one at my side.

How dare they leave me,

How dare they condemn me to mourning.

Am I to live until I rot,

All by my self?

Why? 

Was I not worth even your company?

Was I nothing but sand?

Even as the sand,

I was still at your side.

But now,

Now you make me carry your blood.

Now you make me, the sand,

The place on which you will lay forever.

Must you e n s l a v e me to carry,

Carry the weight of your lives?

Through this harsh world,

I now bare the burden of you life,

The life you threw away.

Thrown away without a thought of me,

You would rather see me weep.

Now see me,

Watch me stumble with your body on my back.

Watch me carry your lives alone,

Through the burning sun.

Watch your blood flow down my face,

As if it were my own.

Watch me call to the night,

Your never forgotten names.

I call you, even when I know,

I know I shall receive no reply. 

For you have left me,

Left me alone in this world.

How could you have left me?

How dare you condemn me?

These are the words of a forgotten friend,

These are the words of one who carries the weight,

The Weight Of the Dead.


	8. Soul Windows

**Author's Note: **I haven't written a poem in a long time, so I thought that it is only right that I give you guys one before I start getting hate e-mail. (Just kidding) So, here it is. It's kind of short, but I sort of like it anyway. My last couple weren't so good because I've been in a bad mood lately and it's been showing my writing. I apologize for that. I hope this makes up for the bad poems and my lack of updates. Thank you and enjoy!

Soul Windows

People say that eyes are windows to the soul,

In them you van see ones dreams and goals.

Beneath the skin a purpose lies unseen,

With trials and tribulations in between.

At one time my eyes showed destruction,

A pool of scarlet blood mixed within an eruption.

My purpose to myself is sometimes unclear,

I use every ounce of strength to hide my fear.

Now my eyes show a welcome peace of mind,

I'm now surrounded by people who are caring and kind.

My new purpose is to protect my friends,

Down every road that twists or bends.

My friends lift me up and forget my past,

These are friendships that I know will last.

I'll stand by them with what comes and goes,

And I hope that will reflect in my soul windows.


	9. Broken Pieces

**Author's Note**: I LIVE!!! That's right people; I am still alive contrary to popular belief that I have vanished from the face of the earth. But NO, I am still here and have a brand new poem for you! Aren't you excited? (silence)….Ok, well, I'm updating ANYWAY!! The poem is pretty self-explanatory but for the slow people like me, it's Kenshin speaking about himself and a certain person (wink wink nudge nudge). So, I hope you enjoy. **I will also post updates on my other fanfics at the BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer's**: Me no own Rurouni Kenshin…but you no own it either!! WAHAHAHA!

**Broken Pieces**

A feeling deep within is beginning to form,

It's growing like the rain clouds in a storm.

It feels like ice is freezing over me,

This feeling is what has decided what I'll be.

A shadow of the night that will never sleep,

But we all know that "what you sow is what you reap".

I've sown the seed of destruction within,

I'll reap whatever pain that seed will begin.

Then from inside the darkness I see a light,

I try so hard to resist with all my might.

But that warmth begins to melt my icy heart,

Its sudden intrusion almost tears me apart.

Yet, in the end I realize how blind I was before,

And with that bright light's help I've opened a new door.

She will help me mend my mind and smooth out all my creases,

Put the puzzle back together and fix the broken pieces.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note**: Well, was that poem any good? I kind of like it. Tell me what you think and I'll write you another one! Promise! So, with that said, I'll get going on the updates about my other fanfics.

**Updates**

**Walking Blind**: **Chapter 5**- Well I'll say it's about ¾ of the way done. I'm working hard on it but I want it to be PERFECT so I'm taking a lot of time on it. I really think that you guys are going to kill me for ending it where I am going to end it. But, you'll just have to wait and see! I'm HOPING to have it by the end of the month, but that's only if I work really hard.

**Nobody: Chapter 5- **I am struggling SO MUCH to try and finish this chapter! **Not** because I've lost motivation but because I have to get this chapter perfect or the rest of the story is going to be messed up. I WILL get it done, I PROMISE!! I will slave it if I must!

**Crossed Bows: Chapter 5**- Why are all my stories stuck on chapter 5??? ANYWHO, I've kind of gotten stumped on how to continue this story and until I figure it out, I can't post any new chapters. THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO STOP WRITING IT!! I just need to figure out what I'm going to do first! ****


End file.
